


Brimstone:Come As You Are

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: SuperCat Week 2 Summer 2016 Alternate Universes [5]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel!Kara, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demon!Cat - Freeform, Demonkin, F/F, NSFW, Otherkin, SCW2, SuperCat Week 2 Summer 2016 Alternate Universes, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Tails, Tumblr: supercatweek, Wings, fangs, sinspiration, tail!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat Week 2 Day 4 - Supernatural AU</p><p> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onZMS1di6Mc">Song Inspiration Prep School's Cover of Title</a></p><p>This started out as something completely different, until Octoplods posted their <a href="http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/post/148419464576/supergaysupercat-heres-my-entry-for-supercat#notes">day 4 submission</a>.... then requested tail!kink for additional Sinspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brimstone:Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoplods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Demon!Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219556) by Octoplod. 



> Image used with permission from the creator.

 

 

\-------

Cat turned over in her sleep with a quiet whimper pulling her pillow closer to her body, fingers biting into the thick down as she nuzzled its depths. Her private balcony remained open drawing in the cooler night air. Her legs ushered her designer covers down further in her dreaming, the night air providing little relief to the dreams pushing her temperature up. Cat drew in a deep breath in her sleep fingers twisting around the fabric in her grasp before the faintest whispers of a name broke past her lips.

A few moments later Supergirl landed soundlessly on the outer balcony. Dark lined eyes scanned the immediate area, looking through the entire penthouse. Seeing only one body secured away inside, the revelation pushed a ghost of a smile onto her lips. Fingertips slid across the open pane, nails tip tapping along the edge as she passed the threshold. She glanced to the prone figure on the bed, tongue pulling her bottom lip inward as eyes trailed over Cat’s body when she shifted again. Her head tipping in a curious fashion as the woman’s silk nightgown wound further up her thighs, causing her teeth to rake across Kara’s bottom swell and nearly flick it from their grasp; leaving it wet and swollen.

Cat shifted again in her sleep turning onto her back, one arm draping over her head and absently gripping at the edge of her headboard, again Kara’s eyes flared as she tracked Cat’s body. Watching her heartbeat rapidly in her chest before she blinked and took in the sight of the woman nestled in the plush comfort.

Like some great feline Kara stalked around the bed, fingertips digging into the sinful softness of the high thread count sheets pooled around Cat’s body until she reached the midline of the woman’s thigh. She turned her hand, running the back of her fingers against the velvet softness of Cat’s warm skin. Eyes flicked up to the woman’s features as she pulled in a slow breath and let Kara’s name slip past her lips on the tails of her exhale.

“Cat” She answered back, watching the woman’s body bow upward slightly with the combination of Kara’s touch and voice even in her sleep. She knelt up onto the bed, floating just above the mattress, the back of both hands skimming up Cat’s thighs before rolling onto her nails as she rounded out the shelf of muscle there. Cat gasped in her sleep, hips lazily rolling upward into the touch as her eyes started to flutter. Kara’s smile was almost predatory as she watched the other woman slowly beginning to rouse while the palms of her hands curled around Cat’s legs just as her eyes opened.

Kara gripped the other woman’s thighs and pulled hard, eliciting a sharp gasp of equal parts surprise and arousal when Cat’s body collided with Kara’s waist. With a short lived burst of speed, she wrapped her arms around Cat’s body, one hand fanning between her shoulder blades while the other fisted into her hair.

She sucked in Cat’s secondary gasp of surprise, as she crushed their mouths together with a possessive growl. She felt the push of Cat’s hands on her shoulders, even as her legs tightened around her body. Kara thrust herself against Cat’s sex, forcing the older woman to bite down on her bottom lip as she spread her knees to support Cat’s frame on her thighs.

Cat’s body shuddered, lips breaking their hold with another sharp inhale giving Kara the opportunity to lick her way inside Cat’s mouth, emptying a lascivious moan into her throat in response. Cat forced her hips down, legs biting into Kara’s sides as she grabbed for anything she could to regain control. Finding the heroine devoid of her cape she grabbed for her hair, using the thick strands as an anchor. She made another determined groan when she settled onto Kara’s thighs, only to turn her head, sucking hard on the other woman’s tongue until she caught the muscle between her teeth.

It was Kara’s turn to gasp in surprise with the rake of Cat’s teeth across the length of her tongue, her hand curled into a fist as a result, pulling at Cat’s nightgown. Her other hand released Cat’s hair, raking across the woman’s body where she could as she bowed her own backward, mouth biting for Cat’s lips hungrily. Her fingers stretched in desperation, finding the wetness between Cat’s legs before curling their lengths deep inside with an added thrust of her hips.

Cat’s mouth tore itself away from Kara’s with an audible cry, fists twisting in her hair and yanking backward as her fingers twisted inside. She panted into the air between them dropping her features until her forehead kissed across Kara’s chin. She felt the younger woman fight her hold, pulling forward so that her lips might press against Cat’s skin with a quiet reverence not shared between them until now. They remained like that for a series of heartbeats until Cat started to move her hips again, rolling herself forward and down onto the trident of Kara’s fingers.

“By Rao.” Kara murmured against Cat’s forehead, feeling the strain in her neck as Cat used her hair as leverage to drive her hips harder against Kara’s hand. “You feel so good Cat.” Her voice broke with a whimper as Cat’s breath rushed over her throat.

With a renewed vigor Cat pulled on Kara’s hair, lifting her body up, tipping her features away enough to look down at Kara with a dark expression, biting at Kara’s bottom lip with the woman’s hooded expression. Cat ground herself down harder with a groan of effort between her teeth, her body relishing in the feeling of Kara’s fingers inside her and the vision of Kara’s eyes nearly rolling back in her head.

With a careful deliberation she let Kara’s hair go one hand at a time, releasing the woman before wrapping her arms around the strength of her shoulders. Kara’s mouth found the hollow of Cat’s throat, the flat of her tongue pressing against the column with a hum of appreciation. Cat hugged herself flush against the other woman’s body, letting out a low moan as the younger woman spiraled her fingers upward, rocking the heel of her hand against the stiffening bundle of nerves above her penetration.

“Thank…” Cat struggled to finish as Kara drew her fingers back before slowly twisting them up and inside her again.

“Rao.” Kara supplied between her kisses, biting at Cat’s collar bone.

“Fuck Rao.” Cat groaned as Kara curled her fingers towards herself, her mouth searing across the older woman’s chest as the blade of her tongue cut a path across the contours of bone and sinew.

“Busy.” She growled, leaving an open mouthed kiss against the thumping of Cat’s heart against her tongue. “Fucking you.” She grinned against the woman’s skin when she moaned in response to her unexpected vulgarity. Glancing upward again, shifting ever so slightly, Kara made sure to tip her features back enough to catch Cat’s expression as she added a fourth finger and screwed the length of her digits upward with an aching slowness.

Cat’s jaw fell slack, the grip around Kara’s shoulders tightening as the younger woman drove the delicious length of her fingers back inside. Each breath escaped her in audible waves until she couldn’t take it any longer and bent down, desperately seeking Kara’s mouth with her own like some kind of lifeline. Her exhale was a stagger of sounds intermixed with pleasure and discomfort as her body stretched to accommodate Kara’s fingers.

“Again” she spoke around Kara’s mouth, “you won’t break me.” She kept herself still, pushing her legs wider as Kara started to move again. “Please Kara.” She nearly choked on her arousal, bracing herself as she felt the other woman’s hand turn, thumb brushing almost painfully against her clit and away only to gasp abruptly when she felt Kara’s hand push against her again.  
“Fuck Kara.” Her chest seized the air from her lungs with a sharp jolt of lightning through her body as the fullness of Kara’s whole hand pushed past and inside.

“Don’t move… oh god. Fuck.” A slew of curses and broken prayers fell past Cat’s mouth, raining down on Kara’s features as she kept perfectly still, half terrified she had hurt the woman.

“Don’t. Fucking. Move.” Cat groaned again with her demand, eyes closed as she fought for air, trying to keep her own body still to relish the sensations burning through her. Her hands filtered through Kara’s hair, slowly easing the weight of herself down until she was grasping either side of Kara’s face.

Her eyes opened upon feeling the wetness gracing her fingertips, her throat clenching with the expression Kara blessed her with. “’m okay.” She whispered as Kara refused to move a single muscle in her body, each breath inward proving to be a struggle as tears broke past the younger woman’s lashes.

“Kara.” Cat swallowed another groan, breathing out, eyes fluttering as she rolled her hips in a tight circle, trying to pull the other woman back to her. “I’m okay.” She reassured, placing soft kisses across the bridge of Kara’s nose. Kara took in a slow audible breath through her nose, feeling Cat’s walls clench around her hand, slowly drifting back down into her body. “Good girl.”

“I love you.” The words came out in a rush. Kara couldn’t help herself, her heart seizing in her chest as her eyes widened further at her utterance, lips remaining parted even as she swallowed, her own body starting to tremble. Cat felt her chest cave at the words, coupled with the other woman’s expression. She flexed her fingers against the sides of Kara’s face, drawing her closer.

“You’re mine.” Her lips brushed across Kara’s, the sentiment causing her to gasp on the edge of a whimper. She pulled and sucked on Kara’s bottom lip before biting on it to stun the woman into awareness. “Always have been.” She purposefully clenched herself around Kara’s buried hand with a low groan as she felt the other woman respond with a slight twist inside her.

“I have loved you,” Cat drew the confession out like a last breath, body trembling with the stunted little rolls of her hips against those fingers. “Since I first saw you.” She sucked in Kara’s top lip as the woman sighed, her body starting to arc towards Cat’s own with the movement of her hips between them. Cat turned her features and actually nuzzled Kara’s, wincing visibly as she thrust her hips forward hard enough to shake the pair of them as a sharp gasp broke past her lips. “Make me yours Kara.” She licked her lips and essentially the other woman’s, biting at her mouth again as she rolled herself into the other woman. “Break me.”

Kara swallowed hard, pushing up with a groan from Cat at the added pressure and caught her mouth, swallowing up her pleas before daring to move her wrist again. She felt Cat moan into her throat, whimpering in her inhales through her nose as the other woman’s thighs pressed hard into Kara’s body while they climbed, encouraging her further. Kara was careful as she moved, letting Cat set their pace until she felt the other woman start to tense and her internal muscles start to pull Kara’s hand impossibly deeper. Their mouths broke apart with a sharp cry from Cat, one hand fisting into Kara’s hair again as the other shot down between them, vicing around Kara’s wrist to stop her motions.

“St- Fuck- Kara stop.” She let out a broken cry, her body shaking enough to for both of them before she pushed her hips down hard and let out a shattered myriad of noises. Her whole body collapsed a second after caving in on itself only to seize a sharp inhale of oxygen into her lungs as her body locked up around Kara’s hand with enough force to surprise the Kryptonian. Kara gasped, as if Cat's sudden inhale had sucked all the oxygen from her own lungs. Her chest felt heavy and her lungs burned as she tried to bring in more air.

 

Kara's eyes shot open like so many nights before on the back end of yet another explicitly erotic dream with her boss at the forefront. A part of her mind just barely had time to inform her that this one was by far the most vivid and torrid in its nature until blind survival instinct kicked her into gear.

Something was laying on top of her, what she guessed were legs or close enough to it were digging into her ribs. The finer points of elbows pressed against her chest and what she could only explain as claws given their flex into her skin dusted across her collarbones. She tensed just slightly, testing any additional restraints on her body hoping whomever was atop her would see it as a muscle twitch only to have a sudden panic rise as she felt something wrapped firmly around her throat.

She heard the creature purr over her, washing hot air and the scent of brimstone to coil against her skin. In the span of a few seconds she calculated it was some kind of nightmare demon, and perhaps the erotic shift of her dreams over the past series of weeks were a direct result. With that thought she felt the creature stiffen and a glow of red burned in the darkness baring down on her along with a flash of fangs.

The spell broken Kara knew she had less than a second to react. Her eyes flashed gold causing the figure atop her to actually growl at her. Kara grabbed hold wherever she could, pulling from adrenaline and frustration, using her wings to her advantage. There was a loud snap, like wind catching a giant sail and a shout from Kara as she pitched forward and flipped their positions easily with a _whump_ of sound and a bounce of the mattress.

Kara felt that cord around her throat tighten, threatening to choke off her oxygen entirely as she bore down on whatever it was that had been feeding on her. Her wings very nearly filled the room from wall to wall as her primary feathers brushed the ceiling with her display. With a purposeful stretch of her shoulders her feathers stretched to capacity to make her appear even larger than she really was. Forcing her wings out of her body that hard and fast was always painful and it didn't help that her entire body was wound tighter than a drum given her dream.

What she hadn't expected in that moment was the strained bubble of laughter, sinful and aroused as it was, washing over her skin enough to set her scapular feathers on bladed point across her back.

“Now I know why I wanted you so badly.” Cat Grant's voice made Kara's fight or flight instinct shift completely, the gold draining from her eyes almost immediately thereafter and her jaw falling slack.

“Wh.. how... the hell.” Kara swallowed against the tension coiled around her throat, only to startle with the velvety smooth end of a tail across her cheek before it drifted away and in Cat's own method of display burst into a rounded spade of a shape.

Kara drew in a sharp breath, transfixed on the appendage before swallowing hard and glaring, or trying to, back down at Cat. “What are you?”

“What do I look like, Keira.” She purred deep in her throat, sending vibrations through her whole body until Kara pressed her forearm with a firm bounce to the both of them against Cat's chest to stop her.

“H-how long?” Kara demanded, the spade becoming a slender rounded end once more as it attempted to stroke the woman's face again until Kara pulled her features to the side.

“How long have you been dreaming about me?” Cat teased dangerously.

Kara felt the blush creep up her chest and was thankful for the dark of night surrounding them. The weight of this entire revelation and her own exposure to Cat suddenly drained all the fight or flight from her and her hold relaxed. She set her hands on either side of Cat's head carefully, before trying to straighten and turn her face away.

All manner of humor or joy left Cat in an instant at Kara's expression, not to mention the sudden droop of her wings as they meekly folded in towards her back. “Kara.”

The angelus began to retreat from her completely and in response the felidae tightened her tail around her throat before pawing after her, sharp claws digging into Kara's skin without leaving a mark, knees biting into her waist as she pitched her weight with Kara's backward motion and ended up straddled around her waist and seated on the shelf of her thighs.

The flash of gold was back and Kara grabbed at her tail painfully from around her own throat, trying to pry it free until Cat uncoiled it and grappled Kara's hair in her hands. “Don't. Please don't my little bird.”

Kara finally pulled in a deep breath when Cat's tail released her, she was sat back on her feet, the secret, or so she thought, object of her affection for months, nay years now wrapped so intimately around her and it wasn't even real. It was all some worked up facade orchestrated by a demon masquerading around as her human boss day in and day out in order to feed on her.

“Don't what.” Kara spat, feeling her heart breaking. She had convinced herself for weeks now that the dreams were her own, that if she didn't have a snowball's chance in hell with her boss, at least she could have her in her dreams.

“Turn from me.” Cat spoke carefully, red eyes now yellow in tone, and with a purposeful blink their slitted appearance turned human again. “Those dreams of yours, they're yours.” Cat tried, scooting closer and trying not to groan at the feeling. “I don't, I can't control them. I can't make them, I can only see them, feed from them.”

Kara closed her eyes when Cat scooted closer, feeling her body betray her from the friction the motion caused as the vapors of her dream still clung to her. “That makes it worse.” She admitted, keeping her eyes closed to try and center herself and not get overwhelmed in the woman beset across her lap.

Cat drew in a slow breath, licking her lips inwards before releasing Kara's hair only to bite down with the small sound the angelus made in result. She reached down, her thumb brushing across the inside of Kara's wrist which only caused her features to contort in some hybrid of pleasure and pain. She drew the limb up slowly, fixing Kara's hand around her hip and pressing there to ensure she didn't let go.

“I can only go to people who call out to me Kara.” She allowed, repeating the action with Kara's other hand, feeling some of the tension in her spine start to ease. “You called and called and called.” She admitted, gingerly rolling her hips forward as she scooted closer again. “I resisted you for so long, months. And when I tried to imprint myself on others, I just couldn't go to them.”

Kara whimpered in the air between them, feeling impossibly soft cords of muscle teasing the inside of her thighs before drifting away as she flexed her hands around Cat's waist to halt her motions. “Cat, don't, if it's not, not real.”

“I watched you for so long.” Cat teased her tail against Kara's lower back, flexing the bones of her spade out as it snaked higher along her spine. “One night I stood right by your bed.” Kara's wings began to ruffle, her marginal, primary and secondary coverts all rising to slow attention. “It took me a whole month before I actually dared to touch you.”

Kara refused to open her eyes, a part of her screamed that she needed to wake up, that it wasn't real, it couldn't possibly be real, not after so long. She could deal with Cat being a demon, it was a rare occurrence but she could argue and fight the point to anyone who resisted the idea. What she couldn't handle was it all being chalked up to said demon just needing to feed off her. She was impervious to the drain humans experienced with Cat's kind, it was what made her such an asset to the DEO what with being the last of her kind.

But in being the last, she was also a constant target, and she couldn't be subjected to being reduced to that from someone who she had fallen for well before now, regardless if she was her boss or a demon.

Kara seemed to snap when she felt the firm spade of Cat's tail tease the base of her wings, one of her hands instantly wrapping around the woman's throat before her eyes in their full golden glory opened back up to her. “I mean it, Cat, if it's not real, if you don't feel anything beyond your instincts...”

Cat tipped her head back slightly, exposing more of her throat for Kara to tighten her grasp on as she dug the spade of her tail between Kara's wings and forcing an unmistakable groan from the very carnal depths still very much at play between them. “I was so afraid of you.” Cat allowed with a pant when Kara let her go, only to twist her hands into fists around her shirt.

The felidae leaned as close as possible to Kara, brimstone and pheromones filling the air as Cat willingly let her guard down.”I've seen how you've made love to me, heard your declarations, and at first they frightened me.” She licked the curve of Kara's ear as the faint purr began to build between them again, along with another snap of Kara's wings as they shot up and out behind Kara's body and rocking them both.

“I've seen you worship me.” Claws dug into Kara's back, kneading towards the base of her wings and the muscles locked tightly there, careful of her scapulars should they harden and turn to armored blades like she's heard from stories as Kara's hands began to dig their way down to her hips.

Kara widened her knees, causing Cat to whimper as she dug her grip into Kara's back and pulled herself flush against the other woman, teeth working at her ear as her tail coiled around the both of them and squeezed. “I've seen how you fuck me.”

Kara's let out a broken noise, burying her hands in Cat's hair with the words and pulling her back forcefully to look her in the eyes. Her own were wide enough to be black, rimmed with gold and Cat's glowed red, she held their gazes for a long moment, wavering close enough to breathe the felidae into her very soul, only to cause Cat to gasp loudly.

The other woman's senses were immediately assaulted with Kara's pheromones, she felt her heart nearly stop as the angelus willingly opened herself up to her, exposing herself as Cat felt her claws break through the woman's skin. She was allowing Cat to imprint her, to be imprinted and branded and maybe even claimed.

“You, you would let-”

“I would cut off my wings for you Cat.” Kara's conviction in her words nearly broke Cat right there. She didn't dare look away, even when she leaned forward, nuzzling Kara's features with a deeply possessive purr before licking at her mouth.

“I'm not deserving of you.” Cat whispered, kneading at the sensitive bulk of sinew around Kara's wings causing her breath to catch and her heart to beat faster and faster. “But I'll spend the rest of my existence trying to be.”

Kara nuzzled Cat back, actually nipping at her mouth in response to the felidae's affectionate flicks of her tongue.”Please.” Kara slid her hands higher, feeling the base of Cat's ears erupt into her grasp where she kneaded firmly and tugged outward. “Make me yours Cat, I've made you mine so many times.”

Cat let out an obscene sound of pleasure at the pull on her ears, causing her tail to tighten around the both of them in response. “I could really hurt you.” She warned, feeling the ease with which she could split Kara's skin with her claws. “With this surrender of yours.”

Kara tugged Cat down to her, kissing her hard as a growl burned its way into her from Cat's chest in response when she fixed her teeth around the felidae's bottom lip and bit hard enough to break skin before tearing herself away. “I've always been able to hurt you Cat, fair's fair.”

Cat was so close to the edge of losing herself to her very nature with that possessive display she actually chased after Kara's mouth snapping at the air with a loud clack of her fangs. Kara rolled her hips up, stretching her wings within Cat's hold. “Take me, make me yours. Please, mark me, break me, claim me.”

Kara's eyes widened impossibly further when she felt Cat's claws bury themselves into her skin, forcing her wings to drop to ease the sharp pain only to come up short for air as the lithe muscle of Cat's tail twisted across her inner thigh. The firm cord teased itself against the soaked skin between her legs, all the while tightening even further around their waists, keeping them locked together.

“There's no going back from this, ever, Kara.” Cat warned, tipping her head into the pull of Kara's hands at the base of her ears. “You have to be sure.”

“I love you Cat.” Kara spoke with a broken reverence, the words serving as her absolution as she panted against Cat's mouth. “Claim the rest of me.”

Cat pried her claws out of Kara's back, grabbing for the structure of her wings before yanking them down as she impaled the angelus with her tail. Kara's body bowed into a sharp arc as her breath was stolen from her completely, her mouth stayed open as Cat bent over her, biting and kissing along her neck until she felt the pull of her tail from the molten depths of Kara's sex.

“Breathe Kara, deep and full.” Cat bent them back, relishing in the intoxicating mix of their pheromones filling the air around them. Kara drew in a broken breath, Cat's name burning itself into the air between them, begging for more. Cat purred between each kiss and mark her tongue and teeth scorched across Kara's skin as she worked her mouth down to her heart.

Her own cry broke the air between them as Kara's fingers scrambled between them with the last semblance of control and curled their way inside her without warning and pulled up, rocking Cat against her whole body with a love drunk moan. Cat's tail locked around their waists, rolling and kneading as she pushed push deeper and harder into the angelus when her muscles began to tighten and spasm.

Kara surrounded Cat with her wings, skimming her primary feathers across bare skin as she tried to mimic the pressure of Cat's tail inside her. Their breathing mirrored their actions, building, pulsating and then overlapping each other.

Dark words spilled from Cat's lips, painting her skin with sigils and fire as Kara almost seemed to be praying to her in the throws of their passion. Cat heard Kara almost sob as she tried to breathe, begging to be claimed one more time. She drew her tail back slowly, causing the angelus to tremble dangerously on the edge of snapping. Her trapt wings and their disjointed shudders were evident enough as she flattened her tongue over the plain of skin threatening to break apart with Kara's thundering heart.

Kara felt Cat's walls begin to cave, clamping down around her fingers enough to break them as she finally drew the brand of her tongue away from Kara's skin and whispered her true name against the muscle. Her whole chest seized, as Kara felt the imprinting claim sear itself into her very soul with Cat's name, seconds before she felt the spade of the felidae's tail flare out within her and spiral its way deep inside as they came together in the cocoon of her wings.

Hours later Kara seemed to finally come back into herself, unsure where exactly she and Cat had ended up. Her entire body hurt, both good and bad and she knew there would be no explaining to anyone either of them knew, about what they had both done to one another. She drew in a slow breath, wincing at all the muscles that sprung to life only to be chased away by the gentle caress of Cat's claws whispering across her throat.

“You're awake.” She whispered, afraid if she spoke any louder Cat herself would wake up.

Kara hummed her answer, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly as she watched the end of Cat's tail flick back and forth lazily from its coil around her leg.

“Are, are you alright?” Cat chanced a glance up, ears flat and hidden in her hair, looking at all the marks she had left behind and finding regret in her lack of control with something so precious.

Kara shifted with a small groan of irritation, forcing her wings flat before curling the one under Cat sharply and rolling the felidae on top of her with a surprised noise that faded into another kind of sound altogether with the press of Kara's thigh against her, forcing her ears to attention.

“I'm yours.” She said, ignoring the protests of her body with her implications as Cat relaxed her full weight on top of her with a genuine grin, fangs and all.

“Careful there little bird.” Cat warned as her hips pitched down of their own accord as Kara flexed her thigh. “Sore.” She licked at Kara's bottom lip. “We need to rest a little more.”

Kara sighed, folding her wings around Cat and sealing them in a cocoon of feathers again as she reached out to caress her features causing the felidae to purr and nuzzle Kara's palm. “Or you could just do that louder.” Kara teased, lifting her own hips again. “It'd be hard but I could try to keep my hands to myself...maybe.”

Cat laughed gently, honestly considering the notion before rubbing her whole body down into Kara's with an possessive chuff of sound. “I promise you we'll try that later.” Cat flexed her tail around Kara's leg to further fuel her own implication before placing a tender kiss to the woman's lips until she seemed to melt against her when Kara licked her way inside Cat's mouth.

She wasn't sure how Kara knew the nuances of her species but damned if she didn't have her number down pat. She sucked on Kara's tongue in response before breaking away from her, nudging her chin against the other woman's. “Damn Kara..”

“Maybe I am.” She responded thinking she was being cute only to see Cat's expression falter slightly. Kara tipped her head, seeing one of Cat's ears turn backwards, followed by the other a moment after before they flattened completely and disappeared in her hair again while the flick of her tail ceased entirely.

“Cat, I'm no, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that.” Kara tried, seeing the woman nod a couple times though she didn't look back up.

“Hey.” Kara slid her hands around Cat's neck, thumbing her jaw line before lifting them higher until the curve between her thumb and forefinger caught the base of Cat's ears, making her inhale sharply, but it also served to pull Cat's eyes back up to her. “Even if I am, you're my redemption not my condemnation.”

Cat's ears lifted ever so slightly, swiveling out to the sides as Kara kneaded at their bases before letting go. Cat almost pouted, already craving the angelus' touch like a drug only to have her ears slowly perk up again as Kara took one of her hands, guiding it to the impossibly soft down of her feathers.

“Slip your fingers inside.” Kara whispered, goosebumps rising over her skin as she bit back a small whimper when Cat followed her instructions.

“Are they very sensitive?” Cat questioned, her tail starting to weave and flop with her curiosity.

Kara nodded slowly. “I've never had them out this long.” She answered, trying to keep them still as Cat flexed her claws against the downy thickness of her wing lining causing her whole body to shudder. One of Cat's ears flicked absently, both high and turned forward as she soaked in every little detail with her exploratory touch.

“S-slide towards my back.” Kara swallowed, setting her hands along Cat's lower back, feeling the pull of muscles there feeding into her tail. “Those, those are my scapulars, they harden and lock like armor against my spine.” Kara shifted her back, lifting up enough to flex them out even more. “Go up.”

Cat did so, feeling bone, Kara nodded as she flexed the wing, opening it further. “That's the patagial tendon, it's like an achilles.” Kara stretched the wing out completely, fanning all manner of her feathers out to their full extensions before the appendage shook with the stretch before relaxing back into a curved formation around them once more.

“And these?” Cat fingered the shorter blades of feathers on the inside of Kara's wings carefully. “Coverts.” The felidae slid her fingers in between the silken down, feeling the stronger shaft of the much larger feathers beneath. “Primaries.” She turned her hand, letting the back of her knuckles follow the line of the stronger feathers as Kara concentrated enough to make them lock and harden causing Cat to hiss faintly as she drew her touch away. The pin prick of red already weeping through the cut in her skin as her ears turned backwards.

“That seems handy in a fight.” She frowned slightly, until Kara curled her fingers around Cat's palm, drawing the offended digit to her lips. Cat's ears immediately swiveled forward only to droop as her finger was drawn into Kara's mouth. Her teeth pressed into the skin gently before Kara sucked on the digit only to smooth her tongue across the pad never once looking away from Cat in the process.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” Cat husked, the end of her tail immediately becoming a spade then returning to normal then spading again while flicking back and forth wildly.

Kara tipped her head back, prying Cat's finger from her grasp and thumbing across the pad again before letting her go. Cat turned her hand over to gauge her injury only to find none waiting for her. Her brow furrowed and her head tipped curiously as she pressed the pad of her finger firmly expecting the wound to open only to find none. She blinked once as if struck before flicking her eyes to Kara.

“Very dangerous?” Kara questioned, studying Cat carefully as she leaned close purring quietly in the depth of her chest.

“How bonded do you want to be, my Kara?”

Kara leaned forward, nuzzling Cat's features with her own causing her to purr a little louder only to come up short when Kara ran her thumbs down the base of her spine into the start of her tail. “Not the only one with extra sensitive parts.” She mused though Cat still had a rather pointed expression on her face.

“I'm serious Kara, as,” she tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, hooking a fang over it as she worried the swell before releasing it. “Beautiful as that intention is, blood is binding. Especially with creatures like me.”

Kara hooked her fingers around Cat's tail, gently pulling on it until the felidae relented and uncoiled it from around Kara's thigh bringing it around and between them for her to play with while she deflected from answering just yet.

Cat waited a few moments, until she wrapped her tail around Kara's wrist and bound it between them “Kara.”

“You can't enthrall me if that's what you're worried about.”

“No, perhaps not, being one of the last children of Rao would negate it.” Cat uncoiled her tail and set her fingertips along the plate of Kara's chest, one wrist over the other as she set her chin on the back of her hands. “But someone could use it to find me. As it is, anyone with the second sight is going to know about us now. At the very least you being claimed by one such as me.” One of Cat's claw tips traced across a particularly deep mark she had left at the base of Kara's throat.

Kara nodded slightly, weaving Cat's tail between her fingers and tugging on it gently as she freed the digits before repeating the action, causing Cat to full body shudder in reflex. “I know.” She cut her eyes up then, seeing Cat's pupils close into slits before widening again. She let her wings unfurl, letting them relax completely and drape over what was left of her bed to skim the floor. “You're a part of me now.” Kara spoke softly as Cat lifted her head, ears perked forward. “You gave me your name, your true name. Burned it into my heart.”

Cat drew in a slow breath, walking her hands back as she slowly pushed herself to sit up, only to be followed by the angelus. “No going back.” She replied, preening slightly as her own method of deflection. “Besides, you reside in my territory.”

“Until someone challenges that.” Kara released her tail, setting her nails into Cat's back and slowly scratching upward along either side of her spine, forcing the felidae to stretch in spite of herself.

“No one would dare.” There was a part of her that had already considered it, especially with Kara being the last of her kind. In some circles she was a thing of legend, a myth or in some demon circles a very powerful object to exploit, even kill. Of course she hadn't really been considering that when she was tail deep and finger-filled.

Kara pressed against her, pulling her thoughts and inciting a small surge of instinctual panic with her intention as her hands fell on the woman's shoulders and squeezed gently in an effort to slow Kara down. Expecting the response Kara dipped her head, below Cat's eye line, nuzzling at her chin with her forehead before nipping at the curve, whispering her true name as if Cat were a Queen as a show of respect. “May I, please?”

Cat swallowed visibly, her eyes narrowing as a means of affection before she very slowly relaxed her grip on Kara's shoulders. “I'm not used to this.” She, nudged at Kara's cheek with her chin as a feigned sign of resistance while sliding her hands down to the strength of the other woman's biceps for something more solid to hold on to.

“If you don't want to-” Kara started until Cat licked at her mouth to shut her up.

Kara's wings folded against her back as she sat up fuller, crossing her legs to allow Cat's knees to slide across her thighs as Kara eased the felidae back. With slow, reverent motions Kara wrapped one of her arms around Cat's waist, palming the base of her tail with her hand for a stronger grip and to ensure she didn't fold the woman's tail uncomfortably. She felt the dig of Cat's claws into her muscles as Kara adjusted their positions, her other hand secured between the felidae's shoulder blades

Cat bowed her body against Kara's, trying to keep her breathing steady and her heart calm as Kara began to lower her onto her back down on the bed, she let her lower half settle first, carefully retracting her hand once she was sure the base of Cat's tail was safe and flattened it on the bed near her hip to keep her body weight off her. Without blinking Cat studied Kara, feeling her chest ache with the consideration of her actions and what she was really asking of her.

Kara kept her own movements small and contained, knees pressed together as they held her weight and Cat's feet planted firmly on either side of her calves, knees brushing her waist and slowly rising higher. Kara bowed her back up and drew herself away as she slid her other arm out from under Cat who rolled her spine into the bed, her hands slid inward then, fanning over Kara's chest and flattening across the muscles here firmly.

“Breathe lover.”

Cat let out a small breath of a laugh, she never let anyone put her on her back, not even when she was a young kit of a thing. The first time Kara had done so it was easy to deflect, it was a response to her as a threat which was easily overcome, not once did Cat feel exposed or vulnerable in that moment. Now however was the complete opposite. She was prone and the softest parts of her exposed, an easy target for a killing blow.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kara whispered, easing back with Cat's firm press against her chest, stopping when she felt claws dig at her skin.

“No.” Cat's voice was quiet despite its depth and she forced a deep breath through her nose as a means to try and relax herself.

“Just tell me,” Kara assured, careful not to move too fast or too broadly as she shifted her weight to her other hand pressed near Cat's shoulder as Cat nodded and eased the pressure of her hands on Kara's chest. Cat let the limbs fall away and turn inward against her own chest, tucking her arms tightly against her sides.

“I'm going to relax my wings.” Kara explained, waiting for the nod before letting them unfold and drape around them like a protective curtain. She waited until Cat seemed to breathe somewhat normal again before moving. She set her fingers across Cat's lips, smiling faintly when she pulled in a deep breath through her nose. With a delicate probe of her fingertip she parted Cat's lips watching as the felidae let her jaw go slack to accommodate her. The edge of her tongue wet her own bottom lip as she pressed just past the red swells, fingering the woman's fangs with a careful pressure.

Cat nearly rolled her eyes into the back of her head with the gesture, the tip of her tongue begging to lash out and capture Kara's finger but somehow it remained just on the cusp of poised and ready to strike.

“So these are sensitive” Kara stated more than questioned, manipulating Cat's mouth to trace down the blade of the opposite fang before sweeping down and repeating the motion against her often forgotten lower fangs. Cat's mouth widened and she snapped forward just enough to snag Kara's hand. For her merit Kara didn't startle or pull away, stealing all of her movements as Cat held her in place.

Cat's nostrils flared, her jaw threatening to bare down on Kara's hand before she eased her hold just enough to force her tongue flat against the space between her fangs and with very little effort let all the little barbs spring to life before dragging the muscle back across Kara's skin.

Kara felt her chest cave with the sensations spiraling up her arm from the sinful nature of Cat's rough tongue full force against her skin before a shiver ran down her spine, causing the other woman to hum with amusement before opening her jaw and releasing Kara.

Cat swallowed visibly, still not blinking as she studied Kara stretching her hand a few times in front of her. “Are you always this tactile?”

Kara shook her head minutely. “Just with you, I want to know.” She shifted her weight, causing Cat's knees to rise slightly higher as she pushed onto the balls of her feet on either side of Kara's legs. “Books and research and someone else's word are nothing by comparison.”

“Mmm, so I'm just a case study?” Cat mused with a hint of what Kara could only decipher as disappointment

“Never.” Kara's vehemence on the world was palpable and radiated through the both of them. “You're you, not a construct, not a thing, you're a living being, but most of all, you're my mate.”

The word struck Cat hard, claimings were one thing and no doubt the most intense. Imprints, blood bonds, thralls, glamours, they were clinical things, bonds that could be broken in disputes and territorial gains when needed. Others were utilized to establish a feeding order or just because one was bored. Claimings were harder but not invulnerable to severing.

True mating, was a rare and virtually dead concept, one that some whispered was one of the failings of the angelus' in the first place. It certainly wasn't something demonkin like her practiced and in fact often laughed the idea right into a meal. Humans were prone to it, misguided and often enthralled, seeking to gain some ounce of immortality by being with their master like some trashy tween novel. The closest sense of it was adopted by werekin, but even then it was limited and had to be approved by their tribes as it took away the broadening of their genetic expansion.

“Do you even understand what you're saying?” Cat remained on her back, despite the want to get up. It was true, she had been enthralled with the woman who came to work in her office years ago, and had chalked it up to sheer fascination in something, or someone that had turned her head for the first time, the way Kara had, in nearly thirty years. She always knew there was something more to Kara, but she never would have guessed, even in her most wildest of dreams, and she had fed on her fair share, that she was an angelus. Or that she would be where she was now, in the position she was, taking the time to consider what Kara was stirring within her.

Kara held her hand out for Cat to see again, letting her fingertips drum across the woman's chin before whispering down the scandalous column of her throat. “I know the people I work with don't think I do half the time.” She traced along Cat's pulse point, drawing illegible designs across her skin. “But I do know what it is to mate, and I don't think it's as much of a sacrifice as has been made out concerning my kind.” Kara let her fingertips trickle across the base of Cat's throat then out across the rise of her collarbones.

“The life of any one of us can be unfathomable. It's easy to say that to a human who might live with aid for three times their span.” Cat narrowed her eyes with the beginning of a purr, that died away as she spoke again. “Not to something like me who can live for millennia.”

“You think you have the corner on that market?” Kara's tone shifted, as she tipped her hand up and drew it away completely upon reaching Cat's curled hands against her own chest as she looked down. “I was in limbo for more than half your life Cat, but I also know I could still die tomorrow given the wrong set of circumstances.”

Cat frowned, reaching up to draw Kara's features to focus on her once more, she felt everything in her body respond to the woman who hovered above her when their eyes met again and with a slow intention blinked her eyes as a sign of trust. “So serious for one so young.” She murmured, thumbing Kara's bottom lip to silence her protests at Cat's statement. “Let me think about that, really, honestly. Okay?”

Kara pulled in a deep breath after a minute, the heat in the room seeming to dissipate as she realized the magnanimous implications of her statement. She gave a slow nod, turning her face into Cat's palm and teething the base of her hand before placing a soft kiss in the center of it. “I blame you regardless for that detour of thought.”

Cat actually smiled, a short laugh escaping her in the form of a rich and decadent chuckle that coiled around the both of them like smoke. Kara followed suit, careful not to show her teeth given Cat's current position before her wings fluttered gently as she seemed to relax that much more.

“Is it alright if I keep?” Kara gestured towards Cat's prone form, and in a very submissive display, Cat lifted her feet from the bed, her knees pulling up until they brushed just under Kara's arms while her heels dug into the other woman's hips as her answer.

It was Kara's turn for her eyes to nearly roll back into her head as she pulled a breath and caught the edge of Cat's pheromones again in the air. She bit at her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth a minute before shaking her head on the edge of a smile at the felidae. “Was that on purpose?” Not waiting for a response Kara skipped the center of Cat's chest here her arms remained but had definitely relaxed since they started. Relishing in the jump of Cat's solar plexus when she touched it.

“No.” Cat purred, be it from nervousness or arousal was either of their guesses. “You do that.” she admitted as she watched Kara's expression shift and change with her exploration.

“I like that I do that.” Kara murmured, seeing Cat's heartbeat jump as she touched the start of her stomach before curling her touch away again. So distracted with the woman above her it took a gentle tug on the cord of her tail as it was maneuvered between her legs to pull Cat back to the moment with an unexpected gasp. She blinked again, seeing her tail held between them and already coiled around Kara's wrist while the end bounced back and forth involuntarily.

“What?” Cat tried, knowing Kara had said something but it was lost in the haze she had been flung into by the angelus.

“Can, you.” Kara made a splitting gesture with her fingers, not exactly sure what to call the action or even how to properly ask to see it in motion again, or even if she should.

Cat felt the corner of her mouth turn and unraveled her tail from around Kara's arm letting it snake in the air between them before she thrust the end into its spaded formation from earlier making Kara startle and her legs press tighter together at the sudden action which only served to widen Cat's smile.

Kara's fingers reached for the spade, stroking the firm ridge and the stretch of tendons tentatively while Cat tried not to shake at the vibrations sent up its length and into the base of her spine. “Careful.” She warned when Kara made to wrap her hand around it completely, stopping short with Cat's voice.

“It's not just a mood indicator.” She dug her heels deeper into Kara's back, adjusting her hips slightly while lifting her lower half off the base of her tail completely. She eased the cord away from either of them, cognizant of its proximity to her exposed sex given the position they were in.

“Move your hand baby.” Cat licked her lips as the sensations of Kara's touch eased away and with a slight flex of her lower back the spade became a pointed barb with wicked hooks on the underside. She sucked in a sharp breath, lips curling for a half second into a snarl as spikes erupted across the length of it after another round of effort.

Kara marveled at the transitions, cautiously touching the base of a spike but staying clear of its end. “You're incredible.” She whispered unknowingly, unsure of where or how to handle the weapon attached to the felidae so her fingers were left to twist and stretch in the air as Cat's tail undulated slowly in a wave-like motion until the spikes withdrew just as quickly and the end shook and became rounded and smooth again.

“The fact you think I'm incredible is the incredible part.” Cat mused, easing her weight back into the bed and rubbing the inside of her knees along Kara's sides when she smiled down at her.

“Let me help you up.” She said, starting to push up and back onto her knees only to have Cat tighten her legs against Kara's sides to stop her.

“I know” Cat spoke in a rush, eyes darting this way and that as she took in Kara's expression as she stopped moving. “I know what you want.” Cat, licked at her suddenly dry lips and cleared her throat. “Just, just go slow. Please.”

“Cat, we, I don't. It's okay.” Kara's heart nearly broke at the pain lacing that gentle plea. “It's not about what I want.” Something somewhere had happened, had scarred Cat at some point and if Kara ever found them, there would be no manner of creature on any plane of existence that would keep her from tearing them apart and eating their heart out. “And it isn't about anything happening.”

Cat swallowed back the rise of emotion threatening to choke her as she glanced upward and let out a breath before turning her gaze back to Kara. “I think your dreams have heightened my expectations.” She tried and Kara only frowned slightly at her effort.

“I'm, not sorry?” Kara said and with a very slow motion, gathered her hair to one side and leaned over Cat. Feeling her hands and claws once again find the flat of her chest, albeit gentler than before, she nuzzled Cat's features with a delicate but assertive pressure.

“Will it just be a dream?” Cat questioned with an almost frightened whisper, her hands sliding up and conforming along Kara's throat. “And I'll just wake up well fed, alone and unclaimed?”

Kara shook her head slowly, brushing their noses together with the action as Cat's thumbs rounded her jaw and fingers bit into the back of her neck as her hands urged Kara back from her in order to really look at her again. Kara was already so enamored with her, the gold in her eyes was back and the depths of her pupils were so vast Cat swore she saw an entire galaxy within them before she blinked and saw her own reflection.

“This hurts.” Cat whimpered, feeling Kara stiffen into absolute stillness before Cat tugged at her to pull focus and relax.

With the tug Kara brushed past Cat's cheek, licking the shell of her ear with the tip of her tongue causing Cat's claws to dig into her scalp. “That's because it's real.” Kara tried her best to purr, which was really just the thrumming of her tongue but it made Cat respond in kind just the same as Kara nuzzled her neck. “Move your tail baby.” Cat complied, letting the cord relax and go limp on the bed between them.

Kara slowly lowered her hips, letting her knees slide along the bed until the pair made much more significant contact causing Cat to gasp aloud and Kara to pick her head up from the column of the other woman's throat. Kara bowed her torso, leaving her entire weight on her hands on either side of Cat’s body while drawing her wings back up and holding them aloft. “Tell me when to move Cat.” She kept her voice soft leaving all manner of consent to anything she did from here forward up to the other woman.

Cat felt her heart flutter to the point of bruising her ribs, her claws dug into Kara's scalp with little response beyond a quiet noise in the back of the angelus' throat. She wanted this, wanted Kara, wanted her marks, the weight of her claim on her to writhe through her body with every step. But another part of her, a dark poisonous part of her very nature twisted her feelings, reminding her of her first claiming and the torture she had endured under it. She was a demon, a thing of power and possession, something that fed off dreams and inspired nightmares to chase away her own.

There were rules and hierarchies, rites and unspoken sanctions. Kara went against everything she was, in nature and existence. Underlings would challenge her, those of her ilk would view her as tainted or influenced, she would be a target, and she had already made Kara one just by her being her assistant. Now she had thrust the angelus into another realm of danger altogether by claiming her, marking her for those with second sight to see.

And Kara hadn't blinked.

Cat felt a rush of air coil its way into her lungs, frigid and shocking to her system as she turned her head to the side, lifting herself up just enough to rub against the inside of Kara's arm. “Shift your weight.” She murmured, not looking up as she felt Kara move. Leaving the limb Cat was pressing her forehead into, Kara straightened one leg completely, drawing the other up until the top of her thigh pressed against the underside of Cat's thigh ever careful of her tail so she didn't pin it down.

Cat nipped at the inside of Kara's arm as her body adjusted to the shift in Kara's weight, one leg dropping from her back in order to hook around the angelus' thigh and lock itself in place with the firm press of the ball of her foot against the bed. She dropped her head back then, nostrils flaring slightly as she drank the sight of Kara above her. Wings half folded behind her, the tips of her primary feathers opening and closing as a means of balance, golden hair framing her features and teasing across her skin with no more weight than fine silk and gold eyes, looking at her with such reverence that it made her whole being ache.

She flexed her claws purposefully against Kara's chest, watching her skin erupt with pink welts and goosebumps as she fanned one hand in the very center of the angelus' chest. It's twin sought Kara's free one, wrapping around the back of her hand while her thumb pressed firmly against Kara's lifeline and rubbed along its length.

“I've only ever been claimed once before.” Cat spoke softly, looking back up at Kara's eyes then down to their hands again as she guided Kara's touch to the hard line of her breastbone. “Swore never again.”

Kara frowned at the admittance, keeping silent as she felt Cat's skin warm under her touch to the point of burning anyone else. She swallowed carefully, watching Cat's soft almost marblesque skin seem to crack under the weight of her hand revealing the organ beneath, so dark as to almost be black pulsing away and sending wraiths of vibrant red through her veins. To Kara it was almost like lava under water. Something so hot and vivacious trying to break free of the shell confining it.

“Then you just walked into my life.” Cat shifted her hips, rubbing up against Kara and giving her a small nod of reassurance when she repeated the action only to have the woman's body start to follow her down. “I knew you weren't human, not with the way you moved, the way you smelled.” Cat drew in an audible breath through her nose as if to prove her point, a ghost of a smile tainting her lips. “Delicious.” She mused as Kara's chest flushed red. “But I couldn't prove it, not without revealing myself to you first.”

Kara pressed her hip down against Cat in chase after the roll of her own, her supporting arm bending with the felidae's nod as she lowered her weight onto her elbow and carefully pressed their bellies together causing Cat to whimper but she didn't shove Kara away or claw into her chest. Kara turned her hand, sliding it underneath Cat's head as her fingers tangled into the curls of her hair before twisting enough to cause Cat's eyes to widen and a groan to spill past her lips.

“God's Kara, this is.” She swallowed hard, flexing her hand around the one rubbing firmly across her sternum towards the base of her throat. “So dangerous. I've known others who have hunted down otherkin for less.” She was purring involuntarily again as Kara relaxed her grip, causing her ears to twitch at the rush of blood racing across her scalp once the tension was eased. “I've hunted others for less.” She admitted, eyes searching Kara's face for her reaction.

“So have I.” Kara allowed, feeling Cat tense beneath her and in response bowed her back up to give their bodies distance again. “I know you knew it was me who was responsible for dealing with that elementalkin that tried to kill you because you demoted her. That group of humans who planted those bombs around the city knowing they were nest sites for otherkin. I couldn't ever figure out how you knew but the way you looked at me after I exposed myself.”

“I was looking for these.” Cat reached around Kara's back, pulling her back down flush with her once more in the process as she let her claws filter through Kara's feathers until they began to shake and ruffle, nearly tripling their size as a result. Cat pulled in her bottom lip between her teeth before looking back to Kara directly who was flush on the edge of her embarrassment. “It's beautiful.” She allowed, feeling the firm press of Kara's hand stroke against the barrier of bone and sinew over her heart.

“Like you.” The honesty in Kara's voice stung Cat to her core, the truth of those simple words wrapped in the angelus' convictions made her breath catch and her heart beat faster. Kara hummed quietly, seeing Cat's shift in expression and the widening of the vantage of the felidae's heart. She knew what Cat was doing, she felt eons of barriers and enchantments, self preservationist survival sigils and armor receding from around the woman's body layer by layer in order to reveal her true self to Kara.

“Say my name again.” Cat had both hands across her back now, kneading gently at the base of Kara's wings that relaxed into her touch. Kara drew a short breath and Cat shook her head halting her progress. “My real one.”

Kara's wings fluttered slightly with Cat's request, eyes drifting to the woman's exposed heart through her fingertips before she looked back up. With a slow deliberation she stretched herself over the other woman, letting her weight settle on Cat's body while keeping her hand in place at her chest. She heard Cat's breathing become audible with her gesture and she waited with the utmost patience for the woman to acclimate to her.

“Catharos..” Kara spoke so quietly, as if the volume of a whisper were too loud. The tip of her tongue flicked across Cat's chin, leaving faint golden marks in her wake as she nuzzled her visage and mouthed at her skin.  
“Aikia.” She felt Cat shudder with a hybrid of a gasp and a sob against her while claws curled into the scapular down of her wings. Desperately trying to anchor herself in the angelus as Kara's mouth seared her skin and painted holy sigils into her soul.  
“Malacoda.” Kara felt the dig of Cat's leg around her own and the ripple of her tail struggling to stay put. Kara reaffirmed her hold on Cat's hair, curling her fingers towards her palm full of silken tendrils before pulling firmly. Cat let out a mewling groan, feeling the give of Kara's skin where there shouldn't be any and nearly choking on the knowledge that Kara was invoking Cat's claim over her to allow her to do so.  
“Lilit...” She drug the name out like a final prayer, rubbing her entire body down and against Cat's own as she let the name fall, pushing away the pain of claws digging into her back and staining her wings red.

Gold eyes bore down on Cat's own burning red ones as Kara's fingers slid into the felidae's chest with the final safeguard removed. Cat's mouth fell open in disbelief, body bowing up into Kara's as she fought for air waiting for Kara's divine touch to scorch her heart with one simple phrase.

“Ask you,” Cat's body jolted in surprise, having expected anything but those two words. Claimings were taken, sometimes mutually and other times not so much, but no one -ever- asked a demonkin for anything once their name was used against them. She fought against the hand in her hair, claws scoring Kara's back with a growl on behalf of the angelus' and a snap of her wing on that side with its full extension as Car wrapped a hand around Kara's throat. She couldn't talk, couldn't answer, not until Kara finished.

Sensing the felide's distress Kara eased her grip on her hair before forcing sharp bursts of air through her nose to wash over Cat's skin as if she were chuffing at her. It was a means to calm her down as she leaned in to nuzzle the woman again only to wince as Cat's mouth latched onto the curve of her chin with a whine. Kara stayed absolutely still, feeling quite literally Cat's heart beating furiously just beyond her fingertips. Her tail was a lash of movement but it stayed down, even if it flexed and the head became spaded then normal then back again over and over.

  
“As Kara Zor-El, the last Seraph'Angelus of Rao,” Cat's mouth eased almost instantly when Kara spoke again the initial panic and trigger of memories past and all the fight she was suddenly preparing herself for drained away like blood in the rain. She blinked a few times then, feeling her hold on Kara's throat ease even if she kept her hand around the column. Suddenly all she wanted to do what curl into the other woman and hide away inside those wings and everything that she was as the intentions of her words poured their way into her heart once Kara's fingertips actually came into contact with the molten organ.

“If I may be so honored as to claim you.”

Cat felt her voice return too late to stop the question. Without even speaking she had already known her answer which was evident with the long since faded bonds of her prior claiming turning to ash and crumbling away from around her heart. Cat fluttered her eyelids, looking as though she wanted to say something, but couldn't. Instead she swallowed nervously with Kara’s eyes riveted to her own and leaned up off the bed, forcing the angelus' hand deeper before biting at Kara's mouth tenderly.

Kara felt like her mouth was on fire as the rough of Cat’s tongue sought her out and slowly licked its way inside. Her lips yielded under Cat’s and she opened them further, surprising herself as she groaned quietly and deepened the kiss even more with the turn of her head. Cat fought to control the little moan that danced in the back of her throat as she dragged her tongue along Kara’s teeth and swirled it around the angelus’ velvety tongue, dueling gently with her.

Without breaking their kiss, Kara twisted her hold on Cat's hair again, forcing another mewl of a sound to reverberate through the both of them as she again undulated her whole body against Cat's, pressing the both of them deeper into the bed as a result. Cat answered with a sharp intake of a breath and a biting nip to Kara’s bottom lip only to tug on the swell as she broke their kiss.

“Yes.” She finally answered, tears breaking past the corner of her eyes as she locked herself around Kara's frame, pulling hard with her embedded claws at the woman's scapulars. There was an eruption of light wherever Kara held Cat's heart only to be flung out of the cavity with a loud cry from the felidae. Kara watched with fascination as archaic symbols in her own language wrote themselves in bursts of light and gold across Cat's skin, searing their way out from the woman's heart with each pulse.

Cat was lost to the sensations, pain and pleasure and something far beyond anything she had been expecting claimed her and she had no reservations about letting Kara hear what it was doing to her. Or the neighbors. or the entire block for that matter.

The spade of Cat's tail became the sharp barb of weapon, whip-lashing about between them before stabbing full force into the bed. Claws dug and pulled, adding Kara's own sounds to the mix as her back burned white hot. Cat's legs clung to Kara's body with enough force to bruise as she pushed her hips and lithe frame flush against Kara’s as much as she could. The onslaught of Cat’s movements was close to unforgiving as Kara arced her body as much as she could into the grapple of Cat's claiming.

Kara, tugged hard again on Cat's hair as the woman's claws dug deeper, watching those words and sigils pulse across the woman's throat before she leaned down and followed them with her mouth, intent on mercilessly devouring the felidae as she worked her way up. Hell-bent on driving her over the edge all over again, and Cat was helpless to stop herself from falling. A strong arm coiled around Cat's body, cradling her close as she tried to lose herself in the angelus'.

Kara watched her name burn its way across Cat's mouth in her native script only to chase after it, snagging the swell and sucking it into her mouth before worrying it between her teeth. There was a desperation in Cat’s movements with her claiming and in an attempt to ease them, Kara stretched her wings out as best she could, bending them on either side to secure them from the world, sending the volume of Cat's vocalizations even higher.

“I've got you.” Kara promised, nuzzling Cat's features roughly before the woman's mouth snapped at hers again with a click of her teeth. “Let go.”

Kara thought her heart was going to explode as she felt Cat's mouth open against her own and gasp for breath. Cat's eyes squeezed shut, claws digging across Kara’s upper back as she let out a barely audible 'oh gods' in the lack of space between them. Her face pressed against Kara’s as her body pulsed into rigidity with the waves of her orgasm as the last of Kara's claims began to fade from the farthest points along Cat's body.

Kara herself nearly fainted just from the sound and feel of Cat wrapped up against her. She pulled Cat up from the bed, her wings wrapping themselves around the smaller woman’s panting body, hugging her close so that, in a very selfish turn, Kara might feel every shock and ripple as it coursed through Cat’s frame and into her.

Cat's face came to rest in the crook of Kara's neck as she desperately tried to regain her senses, feeling so safe within the secure wrap of Kara’s arms hugging her tightly as she felt the matching thumps of their racing heartbeats drumming against each others chests. Kara turned her face and pushed her nose in to find Cat's cheek, raining kisses over her skin in a trail down to her neck before pressing her lips firmly against the beating pulse point she found; only to open her mouth and bite down there in a secure hold.

The poisonous little voice from before in Cat's mind screamed at her for willingly permitting whatever the hell she had allowed Kara to do, only to be swallowed up and flung into the ether where it couldn't touch Cat any longer. In stead, the toxic voice was replaced by what at first sounded like a million voices in her mind until they fell away to the pinpoint of Kara's strong and familiar tone. _“Mine.”_

Cat groaned to herself and another tremor of aftermath raced through her. _“Oh my gods, please,”_ she thought. _“Don't let me wake up this time.”_ Cat prayed inwardly, and the feel of Kara's teeth on her neck answered her prayers as she cried out Kara's name as an amen. It was all very, very real. Cat's eyes suddenly opened causing Kara to pick up her head, easing her hold on Cat's hair only to knead at her scalp to force the blood to come rushing back again.

Cat's fingers released Kara's throat, ignoring the welts, as she found her face, thumb brushing over the bottom swell of Kara’s mouth as it pressed a kiss to the pad there.

“Are you alright?” Kara questioned roughly, clearing her throat a second after as Cat continued to toy with her lips.

Cat nodded once, swallowing hard as she finally felt her body starting to calm down. Kara smiled gently with a quiet relief before letting out a shaky breath, eyes half-lidding as she dropped her features and nuzzled Cat's dampened forehead against her own.

Kara suppressed the cry she wanted to let out as Cat retracted her claws from her back and let her eyes close as her body shook with the drain of her adrenaline. "I'm sorry.” Cat whispered, kissing Kara's cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, wrapping her arms around the angelus' shoulders and slick skin, hugging herself to the woman. “Are you?”

“I'll heal.” Kara murmured into Cat's shoulder.

“You shouldn't have done that.” Cat scolded, groaning when Kara picked her up off her back effortlessly. “I could have killed you.” Cat's point was furthered as she pulled her tail from the carnage it had wrought through the mattress to keep her in place. Quickly finding a home around Kara's body, the now harmless velveteen end caressed the side of her face affectionately.

“You wouldn't have.” Kara allowed as she laid back, bringing Cat with her as they curled, coiled, adjusted and wrapped around one another.

“I know, but I,” Cat began, “I-” She swallowed hard, her grip on Kara tightening with her continuing statement. “You made me lose control, really lose it." Cat nipped at Kara's shoulder. “I could have cursed half the city for all we know.”

Kara arced a high brow, biting down on the sudden amusement at their situation before shaking her head lightly. "I'm sure we'd know if you had.” She swallowed and quickly pulled in a breath that left her just as fast. “I think you swore fealty to me at one point though.” Cat's eyes widened as she saw the look of total sincerity and affection on Kara's face with her teasing statement. A face that she drew her fingers up to, gingerly tracing the woman's features and down to the bruise on her skin watching her wince and feeling her ears flattened back against her head.

“You didn't do anything wrong, nothing I didn't want you to.” Kara allowed, reaching over and kneading at the base of one of Cat's ears to try and perk it back up as the woman started to purr against her again. “I trust you.”

The volume of her purr died to a quiet hum, as Cat blinked. “You trust me,” came a breathless response from the felidae as she placed a tender kiss across the marks of her fingers around Kara’s neck before straightening up to look back down at Kara once again.

“More than you know.” Kara flexed her shoulders knowing she might very well scar from the depth of Cat's claws from where they had marked her. “You can do anything.” She licked her dry lips as she looked at Cat. “Do you understand that Cat?” Her voice remained as strong as ever as the pair stared at one another again. “-Any- -thing- to me.”

Cat only now seemed to take stock of the room they had lost each other in. What had once been Kara's bedroom was now a broken, bloodied, shattered brimstone scorched shell of what it had been. Were anyone to walk in on them, however unlikely she found the idea to be, it might actually appear as if a bomb had gone off instead of their claimings. “Why?” She leaned her head up, teeth grazing over the angelus' chin.

Kara's mouth quivered, her body slowly starting to relax despite the overwhelming soreness and the pain still burning across her skin. “Because I love you Catharos..” she spoke, sucking in a sharp breath as she felt Cat's claws graze her lower stomach.

The felidae drew in a slow deep breath, arching her body against Kara's again with those words attached to her name before marking the angelus with her scent in a rather blatant display; nipping at Kara's jawline tenderly on her way to the woman's ear. “I love you too, Kara Zor-El.” Cat purred into her ear before nestling herself down into the woman's protective cocoon of her wings all over again. “-Very- much.”

It wasn't long before the pair succumbed completely, tangled and wrapped around one another as the sun broke through the tatters of the curtains while they both slept, dreamlessly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Catharos'Aikia Malacoda'Lilit Aequum'de Mephistos'Luxuria'Mara'Felidae  
> Translation: 
> 
> Pure Torture, Blood of Malacoda(Evil Tail) and Lilith(the mother creator), from the level of demonkin(mephistos) lust, nightmare, feline
> 
> Trust me, the lore is STRONG with this one.


End file.
